


recipe for disaster

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: The quickest way to someone’s heart is through their stomach. Too bad Dorothea’s such a bad chef.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	recipe for disaster

The dish was slammed down in front of her so hard that Ingrid was certain for a second it was going to crack. When it didn’t she peered at it curiously, looking up at Dorothea’s beaming smile.

“What’s this?” Ingrid asked, trying to wipe the sweat off her brow from her training session. She felt a little self conscious doing it in front of Dorothea but she was certain Dorothea wouldn’t appreciate her getting sweat on her by accident.

Sure enough Dorothea wrinkled her nose a little in a manner that Ingrid absolutely refused to find cute.

Except that it was.

“I just thought you’ve been training so hard that you could use something to eat now.” Dorothea said, catching herself quickly enough and smoothing her face to a brighter expression.

“Oh.” Ingrid looked down at the dish again, “That’s sweet Dorothea, thank you.”

Dorothea sat down opposite of her, resting her chin in her hands, elbows on the table.

“Oh.” Ingrid said again and picked up the spoon, taking a scoop of the…soup? Stew? She squinted at it, trying to figure out what it was. Hesitantly she took a bite and was immediately choking due to the spice level in whatever it was.

“Ingrid!” Dorothea cried out and pressed a glass of water to her hands.

She chugged it down, wincing when she finally drank it all at the still burning sensation in her mouth.

“It’s no good then?” Dorothea’s shoulders fell and a look of disappointed flashed on her face. “Sorry, Ingrid. I might have uh, measured some things wrong.”

“What was it supposed to be?” Ingrid couldn’t help but ask.

“Rice pudding!”

Ingrid stared down at the brown mess in front of her and couldn’t for the life of her pick out anything that looked vaguely like that rice even.

“Right. Of course.” She slid the dish away from her. “It was a nice gesture Dorothea.” She quickly assured her. “But I think I’ll try something else.”

Dorothea sighed heavily, “That’s all right, Ingrid.” She perked up a moment later, “I’ll just try again.”

Ingrid frowned, “Again?”

“Don’t worry,” Dorothea assured her in a way that Ingrid didn’t find reassuring at all. “I’m not giving up.” With that Dorothea stood up and made her way back to the kitchen.

“I…” Ingrid watched her leave, feeling more than a little confused. “Give up on what?”

* * *

Dorothea ambushed her again the next day right after training, with another bright smile and a plate of food that Ingrid couldn’t guess at what it was supposed to be.

“At it again I see.” Ingrid said, approaching it with some apprehension.

“Yes! I’m not a girl who gives up easily.” Dorothea tossed her hair back, fingers sliding through the soft strands and Ingrid’s own fingers twitched with a sudden desire to feel it.

“I never thought you were Dorothea.” Ingrid teased. “You always put your best into everything, it’s admirable.”

Dorothea’s eyes lit up at the compliment. “Oh Ingrid, you’re the sweetest.”

“Hardly.” Ingrid waved the returned compliment off. “You should hear my father trying to explain what I’m like to potential suitors. There’s a lot of ‘she’s very competent’ and not quite the homemaker qualities in there.”

“Well I think you’re the sweetest.” Dorothea assured her. “You’re always looking out for others and caring, believe me those are qualities that aren’t appreciated enough.” Dorothea tilted her head at Ingrid, a smile ghosting on her lips. “You make people feel safe.”

Ingrid flushed, “O-oh. I’m glad you think so.” She shifted in her seat lightly, feeling uncomfortably warm. “I can assure you I’ll always keep you safe on the battlefield. Or try my best.”

Dorothea laughed, a light tinkling sound that echoed in the dining hall no matter how loud it was. “I didn’t just mean on there, I meant in general. You’ve just got that quality about you. And,” She paused for dramatic effect, leaning in just a little and lowering her voice. “You’re lovely to look at.”

“Not as lovely as you are.” Ingrid said back without thinking. “I mean. Well no, I did mean that.” Ingrid cleared her throat. “You know that of course.”

“Yes my looks are part of my appeal, I have been told.” Dorothea said it breezily, too casually for Ingrid’s comfort.

“If that’s all they’ve been telling you or appreciating then they aren’t worth your time.” Ingrid frowned. “There’s more to looks about you.”

“What did I say?” Dorothea brightened again, “You’re the sweetest.”

Ingrid looked down, trying to calm the blush on her face, which brought her in eye contact with the plate of food again. “Let’s see if you’ve improved here.” She said, picking up the fork with a smile at Dorothea. She took a piece of the…vegetables? Meat? And brought it slowly to her mouth. Dorothea watched her carefully, her green eyes full of worry.

It wasn’t spicy that time which was the best thing Ingrid could say of it. She could at least swallow but the tastes certainly didn’t blend together, whatever it was overcooked and full of herbs that didn’t go well with it.

Ingrid tried to school her face into something neutral but it was too late and Dorothea clicked her tongue in disappointment.

“I suppose it’s a good thing that the school offers us meals.” Dorothea said with a weak smile. She took the plate from Ingrid before she could say another word and walked off.

“I wonder why she wants me as a taste tester…” Ingrid mused to herself and then went to get a proper meal to satisfy her growling stomach. She’d have to find Dorothea later and cheer her up, she certainly looked downcast again.

* * *

“You have a shadow.” Felix said the next day at the training grounds as he dodged another of Ingrid’s attacks.

“What?” She spared a glance quickly over her shoulder to see Dorothea sitting in the shade. She waved at Ingrid when she noticed her looking.

“She was here yesterday before you left as well.” Felix tried to take advantage of her distracted gaze to lunge at her but Ingrid ducked out of the way in time, knocking the edge of his sword with her lance to try to twist it from his grasp.

“She was?” Ingrid asked and took a step back when that didn’t work to take another plan into account.

“She was.” Felix echoed in confirmation. “It was quite annoying.”

Ingrid rolled her eyes at Felix attitude but was far too used to it anyway to let it get to her. She instead chose to charge at him, feinting right and then attacking left. Felix managed to block her in time anyway and they separated to circle each other again.

“Felix!” Sylvain’s yell came from across the courtyard as he dashed in and came to a halt before them. “There you are, you promised you’d come to town today. I had plans for double dates and everything.”

“I promised no such thing.” Felix spat out.

She could tell that their training session was done for the day when Sylvain sulked and began to extoll about the virtues of girls. Normally she would have stopped them from getting into the fight they were clearly about to but Dorothea beckoned her over.

“I don’t normally see you here.” Ingrid said in greeting, leaning on her training lance that she planted in the ground at Dorothea’s feet.

“I just like the view.” Dorothea winked at her and stood up, brushing off her skirt. “I brought you something, thought you could use a nice cool drink after training.” She reached down to the basket she’d brought and pulled out a class. “It’s cucumbers and water. I kept it cool with magic.”

That didn’t sound so bad, certainly better than rice pudding and other dish and it looked like water. Ingrid reached out to take it and took a sip, regretting it the second she did. It wasn’t cold at all, though the glass was cold the liquid inside was somehow nearly scalding and the cucumbers tasted burnt.

Ingrid swallowed regrettably and made a face. “Uh Dorothea…”

“What?” Dorothea took the glass and took a sip herself, spitting it out automatically. “How…?”

“Don’t you only know lightning magic?” Ingrid asked, realizing now that she thought about it that she’d never seen Dorothea use ice magic.

“Well…yes.” Dorothea admitted and dumped the rest of the cucumber water onto the ground with a huff. “But I didn’t think it’d be that hard…”

“Maybe leave the ice stuff to Marianne.” Ingrid said with a tight smile, the after taste of the drink was still getting to her. “But thank you.”

“Don’t thank me for this!” Dorothea scowled at the water puddling at their feet. “I thought I’d keep it simple this time but clearly that didn’t end well…Oh I have to get this right eventually!” Dorothea muttered, mostly to herself.

Ingrid raised an eyebrow, curious what Dorothea was talking about. A pained yelp had her whirling around however before she could question it and she turned to see that Felix had Sylvain pinned to the ground.

“Those two…” Ingrid grumbled and stomped off to separate them. By the time she’d finished Dorothea was gone and the only thing left was the smell of burnt cucumbers in the air.

* * *

Dorothea didn’t approach her with food the next day, or the day after that, and Ingrid couldn’t seem to find her at the monastery.

“S-she’s not in here!” Bernadetta wailed from her room when Ingrid knocked on her door to ask. “Please don’t break my door down.”

“Do you know where she might be?” Ingrid asked, sighing at the door.

“N-no!”

“Do you have any idea what’s gotten into her recently?” Ingrid asked, somewhat desperately. “She’s been on this cooking spree lately and seems really upset about something…”

Bernadetta was quiet and then the door cracked open a little. “I don’t. I know I heard her talking about it! I mean, cooking. But I didn’t ask her. I-if she’s upset I can try to help?”

“Thanks Bernadetta, if I need it I’ll ask.” Ingrid smiled at her.

“Maybe ask Petra?” Bernadetta suggested before letting the door close and Ingrid go.

Ingrid sighed, rocking back on her feet a little. She felt off balance not having seen Dorothea or gotten to the bottom of it and honestly she was just a little sad to have missed Dorothea the past few days. It wasn’t like before they’d spent much time together but she had at least enjoyed seeing her.

And seeing her smile.

Ingrid shook her head to get rid of that thought as she walked to Petra’s room, knocking on the door briskly and waiting for an answer.

“Yes?” Petra asked as she opened the door, blinking curiously at Ingrid.

“Petra! Hi,” Ingrid tucked a strand of hair that had gotten loose back behind her ear. “I was wondering if you’d seen Dorothea today.”

Petra hummed in thought and then shook her head. “I have not.”

“Oh.” Ingrid frowned, “Have you talked to her recently? Do you know why she’s been cooking so much?”

Petra’s eyebrows rose at that. “Dorothea? Cooking? This is most unusual, her cooking is…I believe I have used the word horrendous.”

“You’re not wrong.” Ingrid agreed, wincing. “Dorothea’s good at a lot of things but this doesn’t seem to be her specialty.”

“I wonder why she would be doing this?” Petra mused. “Perhaps Dorothea is to be making the attempt to…what is the expression used… ‘leaf out’?”

“Branch out.” Ingrid said, “Maybe. I can’t find her to get an answer for it.”

“If I see her I will let her know you are looking.” Petra offered with a slight bow of her head. She regarded Ingrid curiously then. “You have been the recipient of Dorothea’s cooking?”

“Yes, she keeps finding me at the dining hall to give me food. I just can’t figure out why.”

“Hmmm…In Brigid one gives another a meal to share in the victory of battle.”

“Oh, in Faerghus we split the pelt of a hunted animal between the hunters to show our equal effort in the fight.” Ingrid tapped her fingers against her cheek. “I can’t remember anything special about food however…”

“I have not read of any customs in the Empire as such.” Petra admitted, “Ferdinand or Linhardt may be giving you the information.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing so complicated.” Ingrid laughed, “Dorothea’s hardly one for customs.”

“This is true.” Petra agreed, “She is most unusual.”

“She is.” Ingrid smiled, “But I enjoy it. Dorothea keeps things interesting, she’s lived such a different life from my own… I just hope she’s happy now. She’s been through a lot and I know she hates to fight… I keep trying to make sure I’m in front of her when the professor sends us out.” If only so she knew personally that Dorothea was safe and okay. It was comforting to know when she turned around that Dorothea would be at her back.

Petra met her eyes, staring at her like she was calculating something. “Ah,” She finally said. “I have been made aware. You care for Dorothea.”

“Of course!” Ingrid said, slightly defensively. “Don’t you?”

“Yes. I care for the happiness of my friend.” Petra smiled, “I am most glad she has found someone as well.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ingrid asked, puzzled.

Petra shook her head. “It is of no concern. My apologies for not knowing of Dorothea’s location.”

“I…thank you?” Ingrid felt off kilter suddenly, like they were having two different conversations entirely.

Petra nodded once more at her and then shut her door, leaving Ingrid baffled.

* * *

She gave up on her Dorothea search partway through the day, none of the other Black Eagles knew where she was and Ingrid wasn’t about to ask Hubert if he knew about Dorothea’s recent actions. She was afraid of the answer she might get back from him.

She trudged to the training grounds, figuring that she could get some training in before the day ended, and rounded the corner only to bang into someone.

“Oh shoot…” The voice said, dejected, and Ingrid recognized it.

“Dorothea?” She asked and blinked in surprise, seeing Dorothea sprawled on the ground with a basket next to her.

“Ingrid! Just the gal I’ve been looking for.” Dorothea grabbed the basket and righted herself up. “Don’t suppose you’ve had dinner yet?”

“I…haven’t….” Ingrid said cautiously, eyeing the basket. “Look Dorothea, what’s this all about?”

“Pardon?”

“The cooking, why are you cooking so much, and why am I your taste tester?”

Dorothea shifted on her feet, not meeting Ingrid’s eyes. There was a flush of her cheeks that betrayed her embarrassment.

“Well.” Dorothea began, clutching the basket tighter. “I just was thinking…it might be a way to get a suitor is all. Being more homely.”

There was a pit in Ingrid’s stomach that burned. “Oh. I see.” Ingrid tried to keep her voice level. “Well, any real suitor shouldn’t be looking just for that.”

“Not even if they’re the type who loves food?” Dorothea’s smile was wry.

“You have someone specific in mind then?” Ingrid suddenly felt worse; the pit in her stomach bloomed and felt an awful lot like jealousy.

“You’re kidding.” Dorothea deadpanned as she stared at Ingrid.

“What?” Ingrid asked, taken aback.

“Ingrid….” Dorothea huffed, “Who do you know that loves food that I’ve been spending time with recently.”

“Um…” Ingrid racked her brain, thinking back to the past week. “Caspar?”

“Caspar?!” Dorothea asked, indignant. “That isn’t- oh I knew this was a bad plan.”

“Dorothea?”

Dorothea set he basket down and put her hands on her hips, facing Ingrid with a determined look on her face. “You Ingrid. I’ve been spending time with you.”

“You’ve been…trying to learn how to cook for me?” Ingrid couldn’t keep the surprise out of her voice.

“Yes!”

“I thought you said this was for a suitor?”

Dorothea stared at her.

“Oh.”

She stared harder.

“Oh!” Ingrid gaped. “Me?”

Dorothea sighed, “Well I didn’t think you’d respond well to jewelry.”

“I thought as the suitor I was supposed to buy you some.” Ingrid said rather numbly.

Dorothea bounced on it, “Oh Ingrid, I’ll accept it.”

“Now hang on.” Ingrid held her hands up. “You’ve been trying to get my attention with food so I’ll court you?”

“When you put it like that it sounds silly.” Dorothea pouted at her.

“You just admitted it was a bad idea!” Ingrid protested.

“Well…yes.” Dorothea relented. “I didn’t think it’d be this hard. My cooking can’t be that bad.”

“No Petra is right, it’s horrendous.” Ingrid blurted out, wincing a little at that response.

Dorothea wilted, “I know. I just thought if I put the effort into it…”

“I appreciate it. The effort that is. Not the food.” Ingrid’s mouth was moving with much input from her brain. “And…um,” She coughed, “I might not mind it.”

“Oh?” Dorothea clasped her hands together, “Does this mean…?”

Ingrid took a deep breath and then bowed. “Dorothea Arnault, would you do me the honour of allowing me to court you?” She straightened herself back up, waiting for Dorothea’s answer,

Dorothea giggled, the happy tinkling noise that Ingrid had grown to love hearing. “I’d be delighted to! Now!” She reached down to grab the basket. “About dinner.”

Ingrid blanched.

“Don’t worry, I’ve been spending the last few days with Ashe and Mercedes. They helped cook this.”

“Oh thank the Goddess.” Ingrid sighed in relief. She blushed a little as she offered Dorothea her arm. “I think there’s a spot outside the monastery that has a good view for the sunset.”

“Keeping me out into the night already?” Dorothea took her arm and winked at her. “Why Ingrid I never knew you were so forward.”

“That isn’t- it’s not-” Ingrid fumbled with her words and groaned. “How about we go to the opera?” At least she wasn’t expected to talk then. “Though I doubt the singer will be as good as you are.”

Dorothea snuggled in a little closer to her, her weight warm against Ingrid’s and Ingrid’s heart beat faster in her chest as response.

“You really do know how to charm a girl.”

“I must have done _something_ right to catch your interest.”

“I told you Ingrid. You were the sweetest.”


End file.
